Demon Angel
by xxlonewolf2007xx
Summary: Sakura has a few secret...well mabey alot...like what if she wasn't really who she said she was? or what if Orchimaru was after her? What if Sakura was a demon? and how did she save Gaara? and what!... Gaara's in love! I'm to lazy to right a summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura has a few secret...well mabey alot...like what if she wasn't who she said she was? or what if Orchimaru was after her? What if Sakura was a demon? (I'm to lazy to right a summary just read it P) Summary suxs! This is my first fanfic.**

* * *

_'blah' _thinking 

"blah" talking

**_'blah' _**inners (sakura doesn't have 1 I know I'm evil)

**_'blah'_** demon

* * *

**Demon Angel**

_There was a full-moon out it was a silent and calm night. A scream was heard through out a forest of many people. A little girl ran through the forest. 'All of them are…' she ran as fast as she could. She finally stopped when she came to a small lake the moon's light was reflecting of the water making it sparkle. 'beautiful' she thought as she looked up at the moon. She bent down and looked at her reflection. Her hair was long and black her eyes were pitch black and she was covered in blood. "Disgusting Monster" she whispered. 'There all dead because of me…'_

----

**BEEP! **

**BEEP! **

**BEEP! **

**BOOM! **

The alarm clock was now outside the small apartment broken to pieces laying inside a small crater luckily no one was out at the time. _'Stupid alarm clock...wait! What time is it?!?!'_ She got up and ran around the small apartment trying to get ready for the day. She took a 10 minute shower quickly brushing her hair and brushing her teeth. When she came out of the bathroom her body was wrapped in bandages from her neck to her feet. She ran over and put on here normal all fit (the one she wears in Naruto Shippuuden D) She grabbed an apple and jumped out the window.

----

Hi my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 16 years old I have pink hair and green eyes. (And she's filled out in…err...all the right places) I'm Tsunade's apprentice and I have surpassed her in both medical skills and in strength. The blond haired blue eyed loud mouth that I've come to love (it's a brotherly love) Naruto Uzumaki. He's been training with that perverted nin Jiraiya (sp?) ever since Sasuke left. Sasuke Uchiha (sp?) he betrayed Konoha 2 years ago he left for revenge and power. He now trains with the snake nin Orochimaru. I haven't seen any of my friends in 2 years. They've all been to busy with missions and training. I miss them.

----

Sakura jumped from roof to roof trying to ovoid the morning hustle and bustle of the streets of Konoha. _'It's only 8:00 I still have a hour' _she thought as she hopped from roof to roof. Suddenly she stopped she jumped of the roof and quietly walked through the woods. She came to a mansion she looked at it for a minute and walked in. She slid open a door and walked into a small room. "This room brings back memories…" Something caught her eye "A white rose…?" In the middle of the room laid a single white rose. She sat there for awhile before getting up and exiting the mansion. She walked quietly back to the streets of Konoha. _'I wonder who's been visiting the Uchiha Mansion' _

----

Sakura was jumping from roof to roof _'Crap! I only have 5 minutes to get there!'_ She pumped chakra into her feet picking up speed. She finally came to Tsunade's office. She sighed _'I only had 1 minute left'. _She walked in and saw Shizune doing paperwork.

"Tsunade wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please wait here until Tsunade-sama is ready for you." Shizune said not even bothering to look up.

"Hai" Sakura said as she leaned against a wall next to Tsunade's office. (So she could hear everything that was going on in her office Sneaky)

----

In Tsunade's office:

"Naruto it's nice to have you back." Tsunade said half asleep (lazy --)

"It's nice to be back! But why did you call me here so early???" Naruto whined.

"Naruto it's only 9:00! And I need you to go on a mission." Tsunade said getting serious.

"So you need the expert ninja skills of Naruto Uzumaki? The next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto! Be quit!" Tsunade screamed equally as loud.

"You're the one being loud obaa-chan." Naruto said in a I-know-it-all tone.

"Don't call me that!" Tsunade screamed.

"Soooo…obaa-chan what is the mission?" Naruto said with a giggle.

Tsunade twitched (anime style XD) but she calmed down (lucky Naruto)

"Garra has been taken by the Akatsuki we believe they want to take the demon that is sealed with in him." Tsunade said calmly

**"WHAT?!?!"** Naruto screamed.

"Naruto! If you can not control yourself than I will not you go on this mission!" Tsunade said.

"Fine." He said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Good now. Gai's team will accompany you on this mission so will Sakura now…" she was quit of by a loud scream.

**"WHAT?!?!" **Naruto screamed (all of Konoha probably heard him).

"Naruto! What is wrong with you?" Tsunade yelled.

"Sakura-chan can't go on this mission it's to dangerous!"

"Naruto! She isn't the weak little girl she used to be now calm down!" Tsunade said calmly.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Tsunade said.

Gai, Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji walked in. When they saw Naruto they all started talking about training and missions (Well Neji wasn't ). Until Tsunade interrupted there happy little reunion with a loud cough.

"You wanted to see us?" Gai asked getting a little serious.

Tsunade explained the mission again ending with the fact that Sakura would accompany them on the mission (of course Lee loved the fact that Sakura was coming).

"Why is she coming? All she will do is slow us down." Neji said.

"You haven't seen her in 2 years how do you know she will slow you down?" Tsunade said getting a little annoyed in there lack of confidence for the girl.

"Sakura-chan is the best! She can do anything!" Lee said.

"**SHUTUP LEE!" **Ten Ten screamed.

"Ow…my ears now I'm deaf Ten Ten." Lee said pouting.

There was another know at the door.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune popped her head in.

"Sakura is here" Shizune said. (Sakura has been there for awhile but Shizune was to busy to get up and tell Tsunade ).


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura has a few secret...well maybe allot...like what if she wasn't who she said she was? Or what if Orchimaru was after her? What if Sakura was a demon? (I'm to lazy to right a summary just read it P) Summary suxs! This is my first fanfic.**

* * *

**Lee: Do I have to do this?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Lee: Fine.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Lee: She does not own Naruto T.T **

**Ok then on with the story!**

* * *

Demon Angel: Chapter 2

"Okay let her in" Tsunade said with an evil smile.

A few minutes later Sakura walked in.

"Yo" Sakura said in a bored tone (like Kakashi)

"**SAKURA YOUR LATE!" **Tsunade screamed and picked up a sake bottle and threw it at Sakura's head which she dodged by ducking. As soon as she came up there were three more coming at her she kept dodging while Tsunade kept on throwing sake bottles. (No I don't know where she's getting all of the sake bottles P)

----

Naruto's POV:

Naruto heard the door open he turned around to see a beautiful girl. Her pink hair was a little past her shoulder (like a inch ) her green eye's sparkled in the light they where beautiful.

' Kyubi (sp?) said with a grin.

'_W-What?' _Naruto said with a blush_ 'but I love Hinata-chan'_

'Kyubi growled _**'fine!'**_

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw Sakura and Tsunade.

"Wow" Naruto said.

----

Neji's POV:

Neji saw Sakura in the corner of his eye (he's really staring at her but he's trying to hide it D)

'_Wow…' _Neji thought.

'_**She's hot!' **_inner neji said.

'_Ya…wait! What? Who are you?'_ Neji asked.

'_**I said she's hot and I'm your inner self!'**_ inner neji said with a smile.

'_You're annoying' _Neji said.

'_**Don't deny it you think she's hot! And…'**_ inner neji gasped. _**'You like her!'**_ inner neji said.

'_Do not!'_

'_**Do to!'**_

'_Do not!'_

'_**Do not!'**_

'_Do to!'_

'_**Haha got you'**_ inner neji said while laughing.

'_Go away!'_ Neji screamed.

'_**Fine'**_ inner neji pouted and ran away crying.

When Neji was done having his little chat with his inner self he saw Sakura dodging flying sake bottles.

'_Weird.' _Neji said.

'_**Yep.' **_inner neji said while eating some pop corn and watching.

'_Where did you get that?'_

Inner neji looked at it and shrugged _**'I don't know'**_

----

Normal POV:

Tsunade had run out of ammo and Sakura looked as bored as ever. She crossed her arms and closed her eye and fell asleep!

"Sakura! Wake up now!" Tsunade screamed.

Sakura opened here eyes slightly (like Shikamaru (sp?) kinda).

"What?" Sakura said.

"I want you to go on a mission with Naruto and Gai's team to retrieve Garra from the Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

Sakura looked at them and looked at Tsunade.

"Why do they have to come? She said pointing at them.

"You know I could go by myself" Sakura said still bored.

"No, I want them to go with you! Now all of you get out of my office! Meet at the gate at 8:00 dismissed!" Tsunade said falling asleep. (Lazy --)

"Hai!" everyone said and left.

----

Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura walked through Konoha. Naruto had invited them all out to have some ramen. Even though Sakura really didn't have much of a choice since Naruto was dragging her. Sakura had fallen asleep along time ago (she's not lazy she's just really tired ). Naruto turned around and saw Sakura sleeping.

"Sakura! Are you sleeping?" Naruto screamed.

"Now I'm not!" Sakura said. She stood up (remember Naruto was dragging her D) and hit him. (Poor Naruto )

"Sakura that wasn't nice!" Naruto pouted.

"It's your fault you're the one who's yelling" Sakura said while yawning and stretching.

"Why are you so tired?" Neji asked. (Omg he talked!)

Everyone gasped (except Sakura) Lee fainted.

"Neji you talked!" Ten Ten practically screamed.

"Lee! Wake up!" Naruto yelled while shaking him.

"You haven't answered my question" Neji said getting annoyed.

"Oh, well because I work all day and all night at the hospital and then I have training and then there's mission's" Sakura said with a smile.

"I see." Neji said.

----

Ramen!:

"Naruto how was training?" Ten Ten asked taking another sip of her ramen.

"It was really difficult Jiriaya is really tuff when it comes to training but other than that it was fun." Naruto said finishing his fourth bowl of ramen. (O.o Slow down Naruto)

Naruto, Ten Ten, and Lee were all arguing about whose training was harder (Lee won of course --).

----

Neji's POV:

'_God! Will they ever shut up?' _Neji though getting really annoyed he looked over at Sakura.

'_Wow she really has changed since I lost saw her'_ he thought.

'_**Ya she's gone from cute to HOT!'**_ inner neji said drooling at the sight of Sakura.

'_No! Not like that for some reason I can't see her chakra it's almost as if she doesn't have any even when we younger she had some chakra_' neji thought

'_**It's not that difficult to hide your chakra'**_ inner neji said still drooling over Sakura.

'_Ya I know but for what reason does she have to hide her chakra?' neji thought._

* * *

**Woot! Chapter 2 is done! Hope you all liked it in the next chapter Sakura saves Garra and he blushes! Sakura also helps Neji out. And……….she heals Sasori! (Gasp) Chapter 3 will be up soon. **

* * *

**Me: You like Sakura (pokes Neji)**

**Neji: No!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Neji: No!**

**Me: Yes you do!**

**Neji: Fine! I do (blushes)**

**Me: I'm gonna tell everyone. (laughs)**

**Neji: Don't!**

**Me: Ok then say it.**

**Neji: Fine, please rate and comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Demon Angel

**Few finally got to finish this sorry it toke me so long I started school and I'm really really busy! Well here's chapter 3 enjoy! Naruto: weeeeeee please rate and comment!!!!!!!!**

**Ahhhh! I have a headache T-T**

**Me: Naruto you're to loud! **

**Naruto: waaahh you're so mean!**

**Me: sorry just be quit I have a headache…**

**Naruto: ok…she doesn't own me…oops I mean Naruto…wait! Huh?**

**Me: shhhhh…their trying 2 read!**

**Naruto: oops! Sorry on with the story…**

**Demon Angel: Chapter 3**

**Normal POV:**

"Hey Sakura-chan what's up with all the bandage's?" Naruto asked finishing his 6th bowl of Ramen (O.o)

"Ya" Ten Ten said nodding.

"Yes, Sakura-chan why are you wrapped in bandages…**your not hurt are you!!!!**" Lee screamed. Sakura covered her ears right in time but Naruto, Ten Ten, Neji, and the rest of the village wasn't so lucky.

"Lee please try not to be so loud," Sakura said with a smile "don't worry I'm not hurt and the reason I'm wearing these bandages is because…" Before anyone knew what had happened Sakura was gone.

"What the heck wasn't she…." Naruto was completely confused.

"She just disappeared…" Ten Ten said rubbing her eyes.

"What incredible speed!!!" Lee yelled jumping up and down.

'_What the heck…' _Neji though completely stunned.

-------

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura stretched and sighed. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes and listened as trees swayed back and forth and listened to the chirping crickets hidden in the forest. She felt the cold air blow through her hair and brush across her face she shivered and opened her eyes.

'_It's getting late better get home.' _ Sakura sighed and looked at a tree from the corner of her eyes.

"Tsunade wants to see me right?" Sakura said and put her hand on her neck and sighed. An ANBU appeared in front of her and nodded.

"Hai!" The ANBU said and bowed slightly and disappeared.

"What no good bye?" Sakura said as the ANBU disappeared. She looked up at the sky one last time and turned and started to walk towards Tsunade's office. She glanced behind her and smirked.

'_So the great Sasuke Uchiha is still attached to Konaha…'_

-----

**Normal POV:**

"Tsunade you wanted to see me?" Sakura said walking in and shutting the door behind her.

"Yes, Please sit down" Tsunade said pointing towards a chair.

Sakura walked over to the chair and sat down and looked at Tsunade.

"What?" Sakura asked covering her mouth as she yawned.

"This is serious! Try to stop being so lazy and listen!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura sweat dropped.

'_She calls me lazy…she fell asleep during a fight with me!' _Sakura inwardly twitched in anger.

"Now pay attention!" Tsunade yelled throwing a book at Sakura's head. Sakura immediately caught it and set it down. " I wanted to tell you that there have been some sightings of a young man walking around where we believe Gaara is being held and…"

"I know it's Sasuke" Sakura said looking up.

"Yes…Sakura I want you to be careful I know you said you're over Sasuke but I think apart of you is still attached to him" Tsunade said looking at her pupil and frowned when she saw Sakura look down. _'Poor girl as been all alone ever since…' _Tsunade was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Sakura speak.

"That may be true but if we do encounter him and he attacks us I will not think of him as a friend nor as someone I loved he will just be another enemy" Sakura said with no emotion or feeling in he voice. Tsunade looked at her pupil and sighed.

"Don't be to hard on him" Tsunade smiled and looked out the window. "But be careful…"

"Of course I will" Sakura said and smiled at Tsunade.

"You better!" Tsunade yelled and tossed another book at her. Sakura caught it and set it down and smiled. She bowed and left.

-----

**With Neji:**

Neji sighed _'Tsunade didn't tell us who is team leader…it's probably Gai' _Neji thought.

'_Duh' _inner neji said.

'_Shut up!' _Neji yelled.

'_Hey! Look it's Sakura!!!' _inner neji screamed.

'_What…?' _Neji asked and looked around until he finally saw Sakura leaving Tsunade's office (I don't know what the building called) When Sakura saw Neji she smiled.

"Hi Neji-kun" Sakura said while running up to him.

'_Ya! She ended are name with "kun"!!!!' _inner neji cheered.

'_Shhh...' _

"Hi Sakura" Neji said, "What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Tsunade wanted to talk with me," Sakura said with a smile.

"What are you doing here Neji-kun?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side.

"Tsunade forgot to tell us who's team leader" Neji explained.

"Gai is" Sakura said "Oh! Kakashi is coming with us" (Kakashi was late to the meeting -- He hasn't seen Sakura in 2 years oh! and I'm making him younger he's now 20!)

"Then I'm going to head home," Neji said.

"Me too" Sakura said with a smile and walked past Neji whispering in his ear.

-----

**Neji's POV:**

'_Man I wanted to be team leader!' _inner neji pouted.

'_Be quiet your giving me a headache!' _Neji said getting annoyed.

'_I'll give you a headache!' _inner neji smirked and ran away coming back with a gong (O.o ummm…?).

'_Ahhhhhh!' _ Neji screamed when his inner hit the gong _'you idiot!' _Neji growled. While he was having his little catfight with his inner. He almost didn't hear what Sakura said when she walked past him.

"Don't worry I won't slow your down _Neji-kun_" Sakura whispered. He shivered at the way she had said his name. He turned and watched Sakura disappear. He walked home in silence.

'_Did she hear what I said?' _he thought.

'_Duh! Your dumb!' _inner neji said.

_Go away!' _Neji yelled.

**Well that's it sorry it was so short but don't worry the next Chapter will be allot longer! Chapter 4 and 5 should be out soon! **

**Me: ooohhh u got Sakura mad! laughs**

**Neji: leave me alone! cries in a corner**

**Me: Plz rate and comment it will make Neji feel better. Since he messed up and now Sakura will never love him again XD**

**Neji: Shut up!!!!!**

**Me: giggles bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura has a few secret...well maybe allot...like what if she wasn't who she said she was? Or what if Orochimaru was after her? What if Sakura was a demon? (I'm to lazy to right a summary just read it P) This is my first fanfic.**

**Akamaru: ruff ruff**

**Me: Am I the only one who needs a translator???**

**Kiba: I don't know what's wrong with you but I can understand him just fine!**

**Me: Then what is he saying?**

**Akamaru: ruff ruff**

**Kiba: He say's, "She doesn't own Naruto"**

**Akamaru: ruff ruff (What did he say? Am I the only one who needs a translator???)**

**I'm changing the ages of some of the characters but I may need to change them again XP I'm sorry!**

**Sakura: 17 (turning 18)**

**Gaara: 18 (turning 19)**

**Naruto: 18 (turning 19)**

**Sasuke: 18 (turning 19) **

**Neji: 18 (turning 19)**

**Kankoro: 22**

**Temari: 19 (turning 20)**

**Kakashi: 22 (turning 23)**

**Genma: 22 (turning 23) **

**Ino: 17**

**Kiba: 18**

**Shino: 18**

**Hinata: 17**

**Choji: 18**

**Lee: 18 (turning 19)**

**Ten Ten: 17**

**The Leader: 29**

**The Leader's Partner?**

**Tobi: 22**

**Orochimaru: 28**

**Itachi: 26**

**Kisame: 25**

**Zetsu: 24**

**Hidan: 26**

**Kakuzu: 27 **

**Deidara: 19**

**Sasori: 19 (turning 20)**

**Tell me if I'm missing anyone (main characters XD) **

**Demon Angel: Chapter 4**

**8:oo am BEEP BEEP: **

Sakura was the first one at the gate; she had gotten there around 7:30. She meditated while she waited for the others, she heightened her senses so that she could feel and see everything that was happening in Konaha it was a special jutsu that she had invented while reading a scroll about the human's senses. She had learned that if you concentrated enough chakra into certain areas you could heighten your senses completely. It was actually very helpful when searching for someone or something the Byakugun couldn't even see as far. She looked for her companions and found Kakashi reading his perverted book under the shade of an old tree he seemed to notice he was being watched when he looked around lazily. She found Naruto in his home eating a bowl of Ramen for breakfast, she had no doubt in her mind that he would have a heart attack if he continued eating that deadly stuff, she would deal with that later or at least talk to Hinata about it. It wasn't long before she found Neji training with Hinata well more like she was his dummy she had taken many bad hits but still refused to give up. Lee was running around Konaha from what she had seen this was probably his fifth run around the entire village while wearing waits that no normal human would be able to lift. Gai was…well, Sakura decided not to check in on him, she was kind of afraid of what she might see. She finally found Ten Ten throwing some shuriken at a dummy she seemed kind of mad, Sakura figured that she had probably gotten dumped last night and was taking it out on the poor dummies. Sakura sat quietly under a tree enjoying the short peace she had at the moment as she listened to the birds chirp and the kids laugh and play but that feeling was soon gone when she felt Neji approach.

"Hey Neji-kun" she said without opening her eyes still trying to mediate with what little peace she could find.

"Hn" Neji said while leaning against the Gate Wall.

"That's annoying" Sakura said throwing a rock at him which he easily dodged.

"Hn" Neji repeated.

That really pissed Sakura off that word reminded her of Sasuke, she was kind of glad that he was gone, she was getting tired of constantly asking him out and being refused so quickly, sometimes he wouldn't even let her talk. But at the same time when he left she felt like he had taken part of her with him. Sakura growled at the thought he annoyed her so much she just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face. Five minutes later Naruto, Ten Ten, and Lee showed up they walked along the path towards the Gate arguing like always. Sakura sighed this was going to be a long mission. Gai showed up one minute later and started talking to Lee about training and youthful things. Kakashi showed up twenty minutes later holding his trusty orange book in his hand, which annoyed Sakura. She thought that after not seeing his two students for over two years now that he would at least get here on time and would not be reading that perverted book. Then she got an idea.

'_hmmm…I wonder what will happen?' _ Sakura thought.

"Hi, Kakashi-kun!" Sakura brightly said with a little giggle at the end, when Kakashi heard that he dropped his precious book. Sakura inwardly smirked at how fun it would be to torment Kakashi through out the mission; Kakashi slowly looked up and locked eyes with the beautiful girl. Well at least he thought she was beautiful.

"S-Sakura?" Kakashi stuttered trying desperately to hide the blush on his face.

------

**Kakashi's POV: **

He smiled to himself he was going to be late but he still wasn't in that big of a hurry he scrolled threw all of his excuses.

"Hmmm…have I used the old lady and the cat one?" he asked himself, he shrugged even if he had they probably wouldn't let him finish his story anyway. Even animals wouldn't listen to his stupid excuses; wow was he really that lonely that he was talking to animals. He really did miss his former students. Especially, the way Naruto always found a way to annoy him and Sakura's constant yelling and anger issues. He smiled a bit remembering the time that Sakura had beaten the poor young boy witless because he had accidentally tripped and fell towards Sakura grabbing her chest on the way down. He didn't want to admit it but he kind of missed Sakura more than anyone else. He mostly missed her gentle smiles that she made special for every person she met, along with her kind and gentle spirit. He finally saw the Gate and pulled out his little orange book to read.

"Hi, Kakashi-kun!" A female voice said, with a giggle. He slowly looked up with a blush to see a beautiful girl with pink hair that blew in the soft breeze that had come out of nowhere and she had green eyes that sparkled with happiness. To put it in simpler terms she was beautiful especially her body. Kakashi had a heard time taking his eyes off of her amazing figure.

"S-Sakura?" He stuttered, with a blush going across his face.

'_**Damn! She's HOT!!!' **_Inner Kakashi screamed.

'_Huh? Who are you?' Kakashi asked._

'_**I'm your inner self and may add that I am way better looking and smarter' **_Inner Kakashi said with a small introduction and was back to drooling over Sakura's body.

'_She is pretty cute I guess…' _Kakashi thought ignoring his arrogant inner self, _'wait! No I can't think about her like that she use to be my student!!!' _Kakashi yelled pushing the thoughts from his mind until they where brought back by his inner self. He needed his book right now it always seemed to calm him down and man did he need it especially with all the thoughts that his inner self was showing him.

'_**The key word is "use to be", baka' **_Inner Kakashi corrected him, _**'just admit it your in love with her!'**_

'_I'm not in love with her and besides she's to young for me anyway…' _Kakashi said sadly maybe a little to sad for his own good.

'_**Yeah, by only like 5 years!' **_Inner Kakashi shot back.

'_I guess your right' _Kakashi admitted, he wasn't really in the mood for fighting.

'_**I know that!' **_ Inner Kakashi yelled.

**-------**

**Normal POV: **

Neji stood off to the side watching the whole scene unfold he was a little jealous…well maybe allot. Lee was cry with Gai about love and some other weird topic. Ten Ten was blushing and Naruto was laughing insanely.

"Hey, Kakashi-kun? You there?" Sakura asked waving her hand in front of his face when Kakashi snapped out of his trance he saw her standing in front of him maybe only a couple inch's away from him. His blush grew larger when he saw her staring at him, he felt her breathe hit his face causing him to shiver.

"Y-Yeah S-Sakura" Kakashi managed to get out, "Sorry I kind of spaced out for a sec" he said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So are we going?" Kakashi asked, while walking as far away from Sakura as possible. Sakura smiled brightly at him as she watched him walk away but she was smirking on he inside this would be really really fun.

"Yeah let's get going!" Naruto wined.

"Okay, Sakura your in the back with Lee" Gai said giving a thumbs up to Lee who was as red as a stop sign, "Ten Ten, Naruto, and Kakashi will be in the middle and me and Neji will be in the front!" Gai yelled happily grabbing Neji and pulling him into a hug rubbing his face against Neji's, Neji glared holes threw him and Gai quickly let go of him and hid behind Kakashi.

"Let's go" Neji said, Gai jumped next to him with a huge grin on his face while Neji sighed. Neji jumped away with Gai right next to him followed by Naruto, Ten Ten, and Kakashi. Sakura didn't move and slowly looked around.

"You alright Sakura?" Lee asked shyly.

"Hai" Sakura said with a smile and jumped away with Lee. Sakura looked back and she smirked.

**-------**

**Back at the Gates of Konaha: **

A sound ninja fell from a tree dead he had thousands of cuts and wounds covering his body you could see more blood than body, a Cherry Blossom Petal gently landed on his face.

**Dramatic music**

**I'm working on the next Chapter it will probably be longer than this one and I'm sorry that this one isn't that long. But I didn't have enough time to make it longer so I quickly typed this one so that no one would cry don't worry I'll have the next one out soon! Oh! And please tell me who you want Sakura to end up with in the end I couldn't decide. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura has a few secrets…well maybe allot…like what if she wasn't who she said she was

**Sakura has a few secrets…well maybe allot…like what if she wasn't who she said she was? Or what if she wasn't born in Konaha? What if she was more powerful than Orochimaru? Or what if she was a demon? (I'm way to lazy to write a summary so just read it P) This is my first fanfic. I still haven't decided on the pairing plz help me! Thanks **

**--**

**Gaara: I find this very annoying (sigh) **

**Me: I know --…wait! This isn't annoying!**

**Gaara: (sigh) whatever…**

**Me: wow you're an emo.**

**Gaara: I'm not an emo! I'm just a little depressed (sigh) **

**Me: A little? Dude, you're wearing makeup.**

**Gaara: That doesn't mean anything!**

**Me: ok whatever you say. Just say it so I can continue with the story? **

**Gaara: no**

**Me: I'll give u some chocolate?**

**Gaara: Fine (takes the chocolate)**

**Me: well? **

**Gaara: oh yeah! She does not own Naruto. (Eats some of the chocolate) **

**--**

**Demon Angel: Chapter 5**

**With the group:**

"We can camp out here tonight!" Gai yelled while running around and inspecting all the trees. Sakura looked around even though it didn't look like it Gai had actually chosen a good spot to camp out. The trees where big enough for them to sleep in and if anyone should attack them, they would easily be able to fight them or run if needed. The tree branches covered the ground like an umbrella and if it began to rain they would most likely protect them from the cold rain. Sakura thought that the only down fall about this place was that they wouldn't be able to tell when it was morning or night because of the tree branches. Only small beams of light seeped in through the tough undergrowth, she sighed and looked around one last time this time noticing a path. Sakura followed the path for awhile and finally came to a small lake; she bent down and peered in to the lake, looking herself over and then sighed. She sat back and gently took of her shoes off placing them beside her; she shivered as she placed her feet into the water. Finally relaxing she looked around and noticed a small cabin sitting near the lake, she watched as smoke roused from the chimney.

'_Someone must be leaving there'_ she looked back at the path she had just came from and looked back at the cabin, she smirked and pushed herself from the ground and picked up her shoes putting them back on and traveled back to camp. She looked behind her and smiled and laughed a little. _'What an idiot. He really thinks I don't notice him.' _ Sakura turned around and put on her gloves, she listened as the leaves began to rustle and the tree branches began to shake. She close her eyes and waited for the right moment to strike she got her chance when the bush's next to her rustled. Sakura raised her hand to the bush and when she did a ninja fell out of the bushes, she opened her eyes and looked at his head band.

"Hmm? Sound huh?" Sakura mumbled under her breath, "Kabuto what can I do you for?" she asked, while she reached down and poked the ninja. Kabuto stepped out from behind a tree and smirked; he pushed his glasses up and looked her up and down.

"I don't see why Orochimaru-sama is taking such an interest in you." Kabuto said as he walked over to her two more ninja's appeared by his side. Sakura looked at him and smiled, suddenly the two ninja's next to him fell to the ground. Kabuto looked at the ninja's next to him and he smirked. "wow"

"So you have something for me?" Sakura smiled at him and tilted her head to the side. He threw something to her quickly; she raised her hand and caught it putting it in her back pouch.

"Why does Orochimaru-sama take an interest in you?" Kabuto asked looking at her with a smile on his face. Sakura smirked and turned around heading back towards the camp.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sakura said while walking away, Kabuto pushed his glasses back up and disappeared.

--

**Back at the camp: **

Naruto ran around in circles crying, Neji was trying his hardest not to kill him, Kakashi was reading his perverted book, Gai was talking to the trees, and Lee was running around with Naruto.

"Where's Sakura??" Naruto yelled and fell to the ground crying along with Lee.

"I only leave for five maybe ten minutes and you guys fall apart!" Sakura said, as she walked into the camp. Naruto clung to her leg as did Lee.

"We missed you!!" Naruto and Lee yelled together, Sakura looked at the others and sweat dropped. She walked towards Kakashi dragging the two boys behind her plus Lee's weights when she finally got to him she grabbed the book out of his hand and broke it in half just by using her one hand. He looked at her and then at his book, she walked away from him right when he fainted. Sakura grabbed Gai and sat him down.

"Build a fire and pitch the tents!" she yelled, and dragged the boys over to Neji. Sakura grabbed him and picked him up.

"Help him! Now!" Sakura yelled and threw him at Gai making them crash into each other, "get off me now!"

Lee and Naruto gulped and let go of her, she pointed towards Neji and Gai.

"Go help them" Sakura sighed and walked over to her bag taking out her tent. She quickly set up her tent and put her back in her tent.

"I'm going down to the lake to take a bath" Sakura said and began to walk away.

"I wanna come with you Sakura!!" Naruto yelled and ran after her; Sakura grabbed him by his collar and threw him at Kakashi.

"Here watch this thing!" Sakura disappeared is a flurry of leaves. Kakashi caught Naruto and dropped him on the ground and watched as Sakura disappeared.

"Sakura's not in a good mood today!!" Naruto wined as he sat on the flower rubbing the back of his head. Kakashi walked over to Sakura's tent and looked down at it.

--

**With Sakura:**

Sakura set her things down on the ground next to a tree, she took off her clothes and set them next to her bag and slowly took of her bandage's laying them down on top of her clothes. She grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, and other cleaning supplies. She looked up at the cabin sitting next to the lake it was a small little house with a garden outside, when she saw the garden she laughed a little. She got into the water and shivered; she dunked her head under the water and came back up for air. Sakura grabbed her shampoo and washed her hair enjoying the nice strawberry fragrance it gave off. She took the soap and ran it over her body; her bangs covered her eyes when she looked down at her arm.

"Monster…" she read out loud, 'Monster' had been carved into her arm and right next to it 'Devil'. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her neck as she held back a scream.

"Damn it…" She cussed under her breath as she ran her fingers over a curse mark and sighed.

--

**With Kakashi: **

Kakashi looked back at the others and watched them as they worked. He decided that they were distracted and wouldn't notice he was gone but just in case he made a few hand signs and made a clone of himself.

"Replace me for awhile kay'?" Kakashi asked and smiled, the clone nodded and walked off. Kakashi turned his sights back on the tent and climbed inside he sat on the ground and pulled her bag over to him. He went threw her bag quickly looking for anything that might be the reason of why Sakura was acting so weird. He pulled out a scroll from her pouch; he looked it over and noticed a seal on it with some kind of dog and a snake fighting.

'_What the hell?' _Kakashi thought, he pulled out a scroll from his own pouch and did a summoning jutsu. A small pug dog appeared before him.

"What's up Kakashi?" Pakkun asked, standing up and waiting for his orders.

"Hey Pakkun do you know what this seal means and who gave this to Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he placed the scroll next to Pakkun.

"Hmmm? It smells like Kabuto!" Pakkun said, and looked over the seal. Kakashi's eye widened.

"What would Orochimaru want with Sakura?" Kakashi asked in shock he would have to report this to Tsunade when he got back from this mission.

"Got me" Pakkun said, as he studied the scroll. Kakashi pointed at the dog on the seal, "does this mean that Orochimaru is planning on attacking the Inuzuka clan??"

"No, see right here" Pakkun pointed at the dog with his paw and the moved his paw up a little, "it's a full moon"

"So?" Kakashi asked looking at the moon on the seal.

"When ever there is a full moon there is always a wolf well at least that's what most people believe" Pakkun sighed.

"So this is a wolf?" Kakashi asked looking at the wolf.

"Yeah I think look it's howling at the moon" Pakkun said, Kakashi looked at it again and saw the wolf's head bent towards the moon while the snake bit into his neck. "Why isn't it fighting back?" Kakashi knew it was a stupid question to ask but for some reason he felt bad for it as if it was real.

"People believed that wolfs would howl whenever they were getting ready to die because they wanted everyone to know where they died. People also believed that they howl at the gods telling them that they have lived their life well and want to pass on in peace." Pakkun said looking at the wolf.

"So what does this mean?" Kakashi asked. His eye widened when he heard a loud howl. Pakkun's ears popped up and he looked around.

--

**With Sakura**:

She sat down on the bank of the lake and leaned against a tree. The wind blew gently against the tree's making the leaves dance in the breeze the crickets chirped their love songs. Sakura looked at the lake and watched as the stars reflected off the lake making it glow a beautiful blue it was like a sea of stars. Sakura looked up at the full moon and closed her eyes; she looked back down so that her bangs were covering her eyes. Sakura raised her head and opened her left eye it was as white as the moon or snow.

"If you want a fight Orochimaru I'll give you one……" Sakura whispered.

--

**Thanks for reading!! Sorry it took me so long; the next Chapter will be done soon. I haven't decided yet who Sakura is gonna be with so plzzzzz help me out it will probably be Gaara tell me what u think? Thanks!! See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura has a few secrets…well maybe allot…like what if she wasn't who she said she was

**Sakura has a few secrets…well maybe allot…like what if she wasn't who she said she was? Or what if she wasn't born in Konaha? What if she was more powerful than Orochimaru? Or what if she was a demon? (I'm way to lazy to write a summary so just read it P) This is my first fanfic. I still haven't decided on the pairing plz help me! Thanks **

**--**

**Kakashi: It toke you long enough to come out with the new chapter what's your problem!**

**Me: Shutup! I've been very busy gosh…**

**Kakashi: Blah Blah Blah!**

**Me: Leave me alone! Now just hurry up and say it so they can read the story! **

**Kakashi: Fine! She doesn't own Naruto (reads Come Come Paradise) **

**Me: Perv (sigh) **

**Kakashi: Sticks and Stones…Sticks and Stones. **

**--**

**Demon Angel: Chapter 6**

**Kakashi's POV: **

Pakkun shivered and scooted closer to Kakashi; Kakashi glanced down at him and placed a hand on top of his head. He glanced back at the scroll and placed his fingers on the seal, right when he put his fingers near the seal it zapped him. Kakashi winced and drew his hand back; Pakkun stared at the scroll in question.

"No one except the person that was intended to read this can break the seal," Kakashi said to himself, "Come on Pakkun let's go."

"What about the scroll?" Pakkun tilted his head and glanced at the scroll. Kakashi picked it up and placed it back in Sakura's bag and walked out of her tent followed by Pakkun.

"Right now there's nothing we can do," Kakashi said, "thanks for your help Pakkun."

"No problem, Kakashi" Pakkun said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Kakashi walked back over to where the group worked to get the camp ready. He glanced around and finally found his clone, who was helping Gai set up a tent near the fire, Kakashi motioned him over.

"Thanks," Kakashi smiled at the clone and it disappeared right when Gai came running over.

"What is your problem Kakashi!!" Gai yelled pointing a finger at Kakashi and then quickly pointing at that tent that laid on the ground, "We where almost done when you just up and left!!"

"Sorry Gai, I didn't mean too," Kakashi laughed nervously and put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Gai yelled and stormed away waving his arms in the air while mumbling to himself. Kakashi sweat dropped and walked over to help Naruto who was collecting wood.

**With Sakura: **

Sakura held her head in her hands and coughed, Sakura opened her eyes, which slowly turned back to normal.

"Damn, it got the best of me again," Sakura sighed and looked up; she covered her eyes and rested her head against the tree. She let her hand fall and she sat there for a while taking in all of her surroundings, the leaves fell from the trees and flew around the lake. They danced in the breeze, until they fell to the water where they floated waiting to be washed ashore and then they would be taken on another trip in the sky. The creatures of the forest hustled to their homes getting ready for sleep and those that wandered during the night prepared to go out. Sakura pushed herself from the ground still staring at the sky; she smiled when a star shot across the sky. She looked towards the cabin that sat near the lake, it was small but quaint it had a chimney and a small garden around the porch. Sakura giggled and ran towards the cabin, when she reached it she stood there for a minute to look it over before she walked up the wooden steps. She gently knocked on the door and put on the biggest smile she could muster up. She heard a loud crash come from inside and then she heard the squeaking of the old wooden floor as someone ran about the small house. Sakura blinked and knocked again, this time the door slowly opened. In the door way stood a tall man with glasses that didn't seemed to fit, he wore a white long sleeved short which hung loosely from his body and he wore jeans that covered his feet. He looked like he had just had a heart attack, he held a bunch of books in his hands, which Sakura guessed had been knocked over and what had made the loud sounds. He had black hair that covered his glasses partly and was messy, Sakura sweat dropped.

'_What a mess' _Sakura thought as she stared at him.

"Uh?...um…how can I help you?" He stuttered as he looked down at her, Sakura grabbed some of the books from his hands and pushed passed him walking into the small cabin.

"Ah..." He gasped as she pushed passed him and walked into his house; he reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

She turned around and glanced at him with a smile on her face, "Hmm? What is it?"

"Ah," He looked down blushing and whispered, "W-Who are y-you?"

"HUH?" Sakura put her hand to her ear and leaned closer to him, "I can't hear you boy, you need to speak up and stop with the mumbling it's creeping me out."

"O-oh s-sorry," he stuttered and looked up at her, "W-who are y-you?"

"I guess that's a little better," She placed a hand on her hip while holding the books in her other hand and smiled up at him, "I'm Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you."

"U-Uh..N-Nice to m-meet you t-too," He said and looked back down.

"Hey, why are you stuttering I don't bite," She giggled and held out her hand, "What's your name?"

"A-Akihiko," Akihiko stuttered and shook hands with her shyly, Sakura seemed to think about something for a bit.

"Akio-kun!" She pointed at him and smiled, Akihiko blushed.

"W-What!" He looked up at her with a huge blush going across his face, Sakura looked around and found the bookshelf quickly because it wasn't that hard to find since it went all the way across the room. She bent down and began to place the book back on the shelf.

"That's what I'm going to call you is that ok?" She asked as she placed the last book on the shelf.

"I-It's f-fine," he smiled slightly and looked at Sakura, "I-I guess." Sakura got up and smiled, she walked over to him and took the books from his hands and placed them on a table which stood next to the door way. She reached up and took of his glasses, his eyes widened and he stepped back in surprise, his eyes where dark blue and Sakura couldn't help but stare.

"There you look a lot better that way," She smiled up at him after finally being able to look away from his eyes, "Now all we got to do is fix your hair and your cloths!"

"A-ah!" He stepped back, "I-Its ok y-you really d-don't haven t-to d-do that."

"Aww come on," Sakura giggled and stepped towards him, he backed away and fell over the table near the door. Akihiko fell to the floor and winced, he looked up and saw the books coming towards him. He shut his eyes and braced himself for impact but he didn't feel anything. He opened one of his eyes and gasped, Sakura was over him and a bunch of books laid on top of her and all around them.

"O-owww" Sakura looked down at him and smiled, "Clumsy as always huh?"

"Are you ok!" He looked up at her with worried eyes; she was a little taken back by this but she smiled and put her hand on his head.

"Don't worry I'm fine…"

**Flashback:**

_Akihiko looked around at the angry faces that lingered over him, they glared at him and they mocked him. _

"_What's your problem! How dare you bump into me, aren't you going to say sorry??" one of the boys yelled, the three other boys around him laughed._

"_B-But I d-did s-say sorry…" Akihiko stuttered as he looked around at the boys that surrounded him. The older boy looked at the other boys and laughed. _

"_Hey look! I didn't know a dog could talk!" he yelled, "Maybe we should teach this dog some manners!!" The boy drew his hand back to hit Akihiko, the other boys laughed and encouraged him to do it. Akihiko flinched and covered his face with his arms but he didn't feel anything when he looked up he saw a girl. She held onto the boys fist and didn't seem to want to let go. _

"_Hey why are you picking on him?" She yelled at him, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, idiot!" _

"_Why you little!!" The boy pulled his hand away from her and looked around at his friends who started yelling too. The boy drew his fist back and punched the girl square in the face but she didn't flinch or move. _

"_So that's how you wanna play huh?" She drew her fist back and punched him right in the face but when she punched him, he flew into a tree. The rest of the boys looked at their leader and then back at the girl. _

"_Anyone else wanna play with me?" She glared at them and cracked her fist, the boys turned and ran away. The boy who had been punched jumped up and ran after them. The girl turned around and Akihiko stepped back while shaking, she looked down at him and smiled gently._

"_Don't worry I won't hurt you," She placed a hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair a little. He looked up at her and blushed, that's when he noticed her lip was bleeding. _

"_A-ah, are y-you o-ok?" He pointed at her lip; she glanced at his finger and smiled. _

"_Don't worry I'm just fine," She held out her hand, "What's your name?"_

"_A-Akihiko," he shyly shook her hand and looked down, she laughed slightly and smiled down at him._

"_Let's be friends Akio-kun!" She bent down and looked at him, his eyes widened and he shook his head yes._

"_Promise," She held out her pinky finger and he held out his pinky finger, she smiled at him. _

**Flashback Ends: **

He blinked and looked up at her suddenly his heart started to beat faster, _'What was that?'_ She grabbed a book that laid on top her head and took it off; she glanced at the cover and giggled.

"So your into ninja's?" Sakura smiled and got off him and helped clean up the books.

"N-Not ninja's their j-jutsu," he blushed and picked up the rest of the books and placed them on the bookshelf.

"Oh I see so you want to be a ninja?" Sakura tilted her head and sat down on the couch, which sat in the middle of the small room, which sat in front of the fireplace, and right behind it was the bed and next to it was the kitchen.

"N-Not r-really," Akihiko stumbled over some of the books that still laid on the floor, "O-owwww"

"You ok?" Sakura asked as she looked at him, he got up and sat on the couch next to her.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm f-fine," He looked down at his hands and then looked at her, "U-uh? W-why a-are you h-here?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!!" Sakura laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "I just wanted to meet up with an old friend…"

"O-old f-frie-" but before he could finish Sakura jumped up from the couch and looked up, placing her hands behind her head.

"I'm sorry about breaking into your house without a reason," Sakura giggled and looked back down at him," I have to go it's getting late and I'm sure my partners are worried about me."

"U-Uh?..." He blinked and looked at her, she grabbed his hand and held it up and she held onto his pinky finger with hers, "I promise I'll come back and see you some time."

His eyes widened, _'I….It's her!'_ She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his head and ruffled up his hair.

"Ok it's a promise," he said and smiled up at her, Sakura's eyes widened and when she saw his smile she giggled and smiled back at him with a small blush across her face.

**Back at Camp: **

"Ahhhhhh!! Where's Sakura-chan!!" Both Naruto and Lee screamed together and ran around camp, Kakashi sighed and continued to read his book, Neji glared at them, Gai sat near Kakashi and was talking to him about Lee's youth but Kakashi wasn't paying any attention to him at all. Ten Ten covered her ears and sat next to Neji glaring at them too but she stopped when she noticed Sakura coming out of the forest. Sakura looked at the to boys and sighed.

"You guys could you please be quit!" She said but her pleading for them to be quite seemed to be going unnoticed. Sakura walked over to them and grabbed their heads pushing them together. They both fell to the floor crying as they held onto their heads; she placed her hands on her hips and glared down at them.

"Owww what was that for Sakura-chan!" They both wined together, she looked away and crossed her hands across her chest.

"Idiots," She mumbled and walked away towards her tent, Naruto and Lee sat in a corner crying but everyone ignored them. When Sakura began to head towards her tent Kakashi looked up from his book and got up walking after her. She glanced back and walked into her tent and sat down, Kakashi came in and sat down next to her.

"What can I do for you Kakashi-kun?" She looked at him and smiled happily at him, he was taken back by her happy mood but continued to stare at her.

"I want to know about that scroll in your bag?" Kakashi said and was surprised when Sakura's mood turned from happy to a kind of evil aura that surrounded her.

"Kakashi-kun it's better if you not get involved," Sakura mumbled and she glanced up at him, her eyes seemed to look right through him. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder

"You can tell me," He smiled at her and she looked down, Sakura grabbed his arm and he looked at her in shock when she placed two of her finger to his forehead.

"It would be better if you forgot I don't want anyone to get hurt," She glanced up at him and smiled, "Don't worry"

Kakashi swayed and fell forward, Sakura caught him and placed him on the ground and covered him with a blanket. She sat next to him and stared at him for awhile before getting up and walking out of the tent, she sat down outside the tent and watched as Naruto told stories about his many dangerous missions and the training that he did while he was gone. Everyone seemed to enjoy the stories even Neji looked like he was having a good time. Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and rapped her arms around her legs, she sighed and rested her head on her knees and watched her friends tell their stories. It wasn't long before they all fell asleep and Sakura was left alone staring at the fire as it slowly burned out. Sakura glanced to her left as a flock of birds flew from the forest and flying over the campground chirping.

Sakura leapt to her feet and stared into the dark forest, "Something's coming," She reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai and threw it near Gai's tent, "Wake up!"

Gai crawled out of his tent and yawned, "What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Something's coming," She whispered just loud enough for Gai to hear her, as soon as he heard her he ran out of his tent and woke the others. They immediately joined Sakura and stared into the forest.

"Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he looked around dumbly and half asleep, he rubbed his eyes and walked over to where everyone else was standing peering into the forest.

"He's sleeping in my tent," Sakura mumbled, everyone's head turned to Sakura's and their jaws dropped to the floor (not literally), "Don't ask!"

Everyone shock it off and continued to stare into the forest, Sakura focused in on one part of the forest. By now the rest of the gang felt something coming too, Sakura's eyes widened and she stepped back.

Neji noticed her movement and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Everyone turned to her, "We need to go!"

"What do you mean?" Ten Ten asked and looked back towards the forest, Sakura stepped back again and turned and ran into her tent. She ran back out with Kakashi on her back, everyone looked at her in question.

"Now!" She turned and took of towards the lake it wasn't long before she disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Let's go then," Gai said and took off after Sakura followed by Lee and Ten Ten. Neji and Naruto stared into the forest for a little while longer before turning and looking at each other in understanding. They both took off after Gai and the others; right when they left they heard a loud crash near the campground.

"What was that?" Naruto asked turning to Neji, he shook his head and looked forward. They reached the clearing to the lake and spotted Gai, Ten Ten, and Lee staring at Sakura and asking questions about why they had left but Sakura just stared at the lake. Neji and Naruto ran up to Gai and stared at Sakura, Naruto looked back at where they had come from and noticed a tree shake slightly.

"Gai something's there," Naruto said and pointed towards the tree, everyone turned to look except Sakura who set Kakashi down against a tree near the lake. She glanced over at the cabin that sat across the lake and frowned. She had hoped that it would have given up on following them by now but it seemed she was wrong. Sakura sighed and stood up next to Kakashi, she stared where Naruto was still pointing. The tree began to shake and fell to the floor, Ten Ten screamed and everyone took a step back except Sakura who pulled out a kunai.

"How interesting…"

--

**The next chapter will be done in a couple days I'm half done with it Rate and Comment and tell me if you liked this chapter or not because I'm not sure if I did a good job on this one but oh well you guys can tell me! !!Thanks for Reading!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura has a few secrets…well maybe allot…like what if she wasn't who she said she was? Or what if she wasn't born in Konaha? What if she was more powerful than Orochimaru? Or what if she was a demon? (I'm way to lazy to write a summary so just read it P) This is my first fanfic. I still haven't decided on the pairing plz help me! Thanks =] **

**---------**

**Lee: It looks like we have a lot of youthful fans!!! I'm so happy!!!!**

**Me: Yep! Me too I hope everyone is enjoying the story because I'm enjoying writing it!!**

**Lee: I like it too!! **

**Me: Thanks! Would you like to do the honors Lee? **

**Lee: Sure!!! She doesn't own Naruto!!! **

**-----------**

**Demon Angel: Chapter 7**

**With Sakura and the Gang: **

Sakura watched as a big black beast came out of the darkness of the forest with a horrific growl it looked towards the group with blood red eyes. It was pitch black and it's fur was stained with blood, blood dripped from its large fangs, it was bigger than the cabin that sat along the lake only a couple yards away from it. As it walked out of the forest it placed its huge paw on top of the tree that had fallen a couple yards away from Naruto and the rest of the group. As it did the tree broke in half from the weight and the huge dogs foot crashed to the ground with a thud that shook the ground. It took another step towards them and dug its claws into the ground. He growled, and the fur on his back stood on end and his tail rose into the air.

"W-What is that?" Naruto stuttered as he toke a step back, Ten Ten hid behind Lee who was gaping at the huge beast as was Neji. Sakura pushed past Naruto and stood in front of him; she turned back to him and put her finger over her lips. The beast watched their movements closely and howled when he saw Sakura walk towards Naruto. Before anyone could react it started running towards them and in a blink of an eye it was so close to them that they could feel its breath hit their faces. In one quick movement of its paw it hit Sakura sending her flying into a tree, which broke under pressure, and she was thrown into the dark forest. Neji stared at the broken tree in shock and turned back towards the monster that was staring them down with the biggest grin on its face.

"Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled and ran towards the forest but before he got there the beast jumped in front of him and tried to bight him with its mighty jaws but Neji grabbed him just in time and jumped away. Lee grabbed Ten Ten and jumped away too, Gai grabbed Kakashi and followed after them. Gai glanced behind and saw the beast right behind him, the beast seemed to gain speed and opened his jaws to bite down on Gai and Kakashi but before he could he was sent flying into the lake when he was punched the face. Sakura walked out of the forest holding her side sweat dripped from her face and she looked at the lake, it turned to blood and the beast emerged from the water and growled in rage. Naruto and Neji ran over to Sakura, Sakura looked up at them and smiled.

"Sakura-chan are you ok???" Naruto asked as he looked at her, Neji looked at her too with a worry in his eyes.

"Hai. I'm fine," Sakura smiled and looked at the beast.

"What is that thing??" Naruto yelled and pointed at the beast as it walked towards them.

"Demon," Sakura thought about it for a minute and glanced over at Kakashi who was still sleeping on Gai's back. Naruto and Neji where taken back by the fact that they where being attacked by a demon.

"Naruto I need you to get Kakashi to wake up, he will probably no more than I do about this," Sakura handed Naruto a type of red herb, "burn this and let him breath in the smoke it should wake him up ok?"

"Ok Sakura!" Naruto took off towards Gai and the others that stood on the east side of the lake (Sakura and Neji are on the North side of the lake and the cabin is on the South side of the lake.)

"Aren't you lucky Neji you get to stay here with me and take that thing on," Sakura turned and smiled at him, Neji smiled slightly at Sakura's still positive attitude.

"You better not slow me down Sakura-san," Neji said and glanced over at her, she laughed slightly and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Oh I think you'll be the one slowing me down," Sakura got into her fighting stance as did Neji and they both watched and waited as the beast stepped closer and closer to them. With each step the beast seemed to be more consumed with rage as it's eyes grew wider and it opened its mouth wider. Sakura bent down and sped towards it, running straight at its chest. The beast looked down at her and raised his paw smashing it on to Sakura but she disappeared and only smoke was left. Neji jumped into the air and landed on top of its head, the dog threw his head back sending Neji flying back up. As Neji fell back to the gowned the dog opened it mouth, Neji's eyes widened when he saw that he was going to land directly inside his mouth. Sakura grabbed his hand and grabbed onto the beast fang. Right when it closed it mouth she threw him out and back up into the air and she disappeared into smoke again. The real Sakura caught him and placed him on the ground and took off again. She threw kunai at the beast's chest it dodged and swung his paw at her, she dodged but he swung his other paw at her which sent her flying towards where the others stood.

**With Kakashi and the others: **

Naruto held the planet under Kakashi's nose while Gai held him up, Lee and Ten Ten watched the battle. Naruto also watched the battle and gasped when he saw Neji fall into the beast's mouth but sighed in relief when he saw Sakura throw him out using a clone. Gai noticed Kakashi's eye shut tightly before opening slowly, Naruto noticed this and let the herb drop to the floor and he began to shake Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Kakashi! Wake up!!" Naruto yelled while shaking Kakashi back and forth, Kakashi's eye widened and he pushed Naruto away.

"What is your problem Naruto!" Kakashi shouted and straightened his jacket, yawning lazily, "What is the emergency?"

Naruto pointed towards the beast, Kakashi's eye widened and his mouth dropped to the grown (again not literally). Right when he looked over at the giant beast, he saw it hit Sakura with its giant paw. She flew passed him and slammed into the tree; Kakashi was so close that he heard the tree crack from the unwanted weight. Sakura slid to the floor and winced in pain, Lee ran over to her and continued to ask if she was ok even after she was up and had already told him she was fine.

"Why is it only me that he's turning into his play toy????" Sakura clenched her fist and growled in annoyances, she stomped away and back towards the beast that was busy fighting with Neji. Kakashi sweat dropped when she stomped right up to it and tapped it on the leg which caused it to look down at her and when it did she punched it in the jaw causing it to fly up into the air and land with a loud splash in the lake.

"Where did that thing come from? And why am I here?" Kakashi asked looking around the group for answers.

"That thing started heading towards the campgrounds so we ran here," Gai said and pointed towards Sakura, "Sakura had to carry you on her back all the way here because you where out cold in her tent!"

"What? Why can I remember any of this???" Kakashi asked everyone shrugged, Kakashi summoned Pakkun.

"What's up Kakashi? Figure out anything about that scroll?" Pakkun said as he looked around, it didn't take long until he noticed the giant beast, "what is that thing doing here I thought that he was supposed to be a myth!"

"What do u mean? What is that thing?" Kakashi said pointing at the beast that was being slapped around by Sakura while Neji watched on the sidelines with a face that was priceless.

"There was a supposed myth that I heard when I was still just a young pup about a great wolf that lived in the forests of the fire country it was bigger than any other wolf in the world and it just continued to grow year after year. One day a bunch of hunters went out searching for this great wolf that lived in the mountains it was said that it guarded a dangerous secret and the hunters wanted whatever it protected," Pakkun said as he watched the great beast battle with Neji and Sakura, "it took them 3 days to locate the large beast and what it guarded they attacked in great numbers and brought the wolf down. Before they entered the cave the great wolf called out to them and warned them that entering that cave would lead to their deaths but they did not head the wolfs warning and entered anyway they found inside a coffin that laid in the middle of the cavern it was not special in anyway just a plain old wooden box. One of the hunters stepped forward and opened the coffin, a great white light shown from the coffin and consumed the hunters something climbed out of the box and ate the hunters alive. The wolf that still laid outside struggled to it's feet it could not let that creature leave the cave it stood there in front of the cave and waited for it's fate. When the creature emerged from the cave it saw the giant wolf standing before it, the wolf made a deal with the creature if the wolf let the creature eat his soul it had to promise not to leave this cave. The creature agreed and consumed the wolf's soul but it took over the body of the wolf and disappeared into the forest. It feeds on travelers that wonder through his forest. The people of the Fire Country named this great wolf Tala meaning "Red Wolf" because of the blood that always stained his coat."

"Tala?" Ten Ten tilted her head to the side and looked down at Pakkun, "So that thing really isn't all that evil?"

"Tala doesn't have a drop of evil in him the creature that took over his body is pure evil," Pakkun said as he looked over at the giant beast that chased Neji trying to sink his teeth into him.

**With Sakura and Neji: **

Sakura ran around the beast throwing kunai at it while Neji tried to find some kind of pressure point on the giant beast.

"It's no good I can't see anything Sakura," Neji yelled from a tree, Sakura nodded and jumped up into the same tree.

"What should we do?" Sakura said as she kneeled down next to him and watched as the beast looked around for them. Neji looked towards Naruto and the others.

"Kakashi's awake and he's talking to Pakkun maybe they've figured something out," Neji said, Sakura quickly looked over at them she had totally forgotten about Pakkun he had been with Kakashi and probably still remembered.

"Well they better have come up with something because they haven't helped at all!" Sakura growled and Neji stepped away nodding, Neji felt the tree start to shake and he looked at Sakura, "What? It's not me!"

Sakura and Neji looked around finally saw the beast hitting the tree with his paw; "You go and see if they came up with anything while I distract him!" Sakura yelled over the rumbling of the tree, Neji nodded and jumped from the tree right when it fell to the ground.

Sakura jumped out of the tree and landed on the beasts back, "Oh that's not good."

**With Neji: **

Neji ran up to everyone out of breath, they looked at him in question.

"Have you guys figured anything out on how to stop that thing from eating us alive and if not you're no help at all and I'm seriously begging to consider why you guys even came," Neji said and crossed his arms starring everyone down, everyone gulped and laughed nervously.

"Well we did find out that that thing is not just a demon but a wolf that had it's body taken over by a demon so if you can find where the demon resides than the beast will surely fall," Pakkun said and walked up to Neji wagging his tail.

"Are you guys going to help at all?" Neji asked as he looked around everyone whistled and stepped away slowly, "Well I'm not wondering anymore you guys are no help at all."

**Back with Sakura: **

Sakura slid to a stop after trying to get close to the beast and failing, she glanced and saw Neji running towards them. She got up and brushed herself off. Neji told her about what he had found out about the beast.

"So we just need to figure where this demon is and just pull it out and this thing will stop attacking us?" Sakura asked quite confused on how this was going to work, Neji nodded and she sighed even Neji couldn't see through this thing so how where they supposed to find a demon. Sakura looked past the giant dog at the cabin and got an idea. Neji looked at her and then towards the cabin, he looked at the demon that stood at the ready waiting for someone to make a move.

"I need you to distract the giant wolf, demon, thing while I go and ask a friend for help, ok?" Sakura said and turned towards Neji with a smirk on her face, Neji knew that this meant he had no choice so he just nodded his head dumbly. Both, Sakura and Neji disappeared and the beast looked around for them suddenly two kunai hit the ground by his feet and she looked up to see Neji standing to her right. She growled in frustration and ran after him when Neji saw the huge wolf coming he began to run as fast as he could but he made the mistake of looking past the wolf towards Sakura who had just took off running towards the cabin. The beast saw this and spun around locating Sakura she ran after her, Sakura looked shocked when she saw the giant beast running towards her. The beast caught up to her and with all its strength he hit her in the back, Sakura didn't even have time to react before her body flew across the lake and smashed into the cabin with so much force that it left a hole in the side of the house. Neji stood there in shock.

**At the cabin: **

Akihiko crouched down in the corner of the cabin as he placed book after book on to the shelf. He picked up one book and looked over it carefully finally realizing where it went placed it in the correct spot. He pushed himself from the floor and took a step back to admire his work; the floors had been completely cleared of books and they where all in alphabetical order.

"It only took me a couple hours but I'm finally finished," he sighed and walked over to the other side of the room to straighten the table that he had knocked over. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash as he spun around he saw a giant whole in his house.

"What the!!" Akihiko looked in shock at the huge hole in his wall as he looked out through the hole he saw all of his books scattered around what seemed to be the remains of his house. He saw some of the books and wood begin to move and then they flew everywhere as someone emerged from the ruble. His eyes widened when he saw the pink hair.

"S-Sakura?" Akihiko stuttered, she cracked her neck and turned around as she stretched.

"Akio-kun!!!" Sakura yelled and ran towards him but before she reached him she tripped over a book and fell flat on her face. Akihiko sweat dropped, Sakura grinned as she pushed herself from the floor. She hugged him and smiled happily, "what are your doing here?"

"T-This i-is m-my house," He stuttered, Sakura looked around and smiled.

"So it is!" She laughed hysterically and looked around, Akihiko stared at her.

"Y-You've l-lost it h-huh?" Akihiko asked as he stared at her in wonder.

"Yep!" Sakura said happily, her face went from happy to the scariest thing he had ever seen when she finally snapped out of her daze she growled in anger.

"Dammit!! Why does he keep on picking on me I haven't done anything to him! I'm trying to help him out and he slaps me around like some kind of rag doll, gosh!" Sakura folded her arms and sat down pouting.

"U-uh! W-what happened? A-are y-you h-hurt??" Akihiko began to walk over to her and she waved him away with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry I'm fine!" She smiled and got up, she glanced around the room and sighed, "I need you to do me a favor but in this mess I guess it's gonna be pretty hard to help" Sakura picked up some of the books and looked through them.

"W-What a-are you l-looking f-for?" Akihiko stuttered as he stared at her in question, she looked over at him and threw him a couple books, which he caught very clumsily.

"I'm looking for a jutsu that can remove spirits or demons from living things or anything along those lines," Sakura said and began to rummage through book after book.

"W-Why w-would you n-need t-to k-know something l-like that?" Akihiko asked, "Y-your n-not a n-ninja are y-you?"

Sakura stood up and through him some more books, "You bet!"

"W-Wow! T-That's s-so c-cool," Akihiko said with a slight smile on his face, Sakura glanced over at him just in time to see the slight smile.

"Wait!! Don't move!!" Sakura yelled and ran to go get something, Akihiko froze immediately, when Sakura returned he began to question her on why he need to be still but before he could say anything. Sakura began to take picture of him,

"Hold still this is a rare moment in time this will probably be the only time in my life that I will see this phenomenal event!" Her eyes gleamed with envy and she began to snap more photos of him, Akihiko blushed and stalked away with Sakura right behind him with the camera.

"Enough playing around Akio-kun," Sakura said and walked away with a serious face on, Akihiko sighed and walked away. He had just began going through his book when the giant beast looked in through the whole in the wall and began to growl in anger. Akihiko dropped the books and fell back in shock; the beast saw him and opened its mouth to devour him. Akihiko closed his eyes and waited for the beast to eat him alive but instead he just felt the hot breath of the beast hit his face and blow his hair back and forth as it took each breath. He looked up and saw Sakura holding his mouth open by placing her hands on his teeth and by placing one leg on the ground and the other on the bottom of his mouth. Akihiko saw blue chakra emanating from her feet as the chakra helped keep her steady and in place while more chakra rushed to every muscle in her arm and body making her twice as strong. Her head hung loosely staring and the ground as though she where dead but he could hear the subtle and labored breaths she took each time the beast tried to close it's jaw. Akihiko saw blood trickle down her arm and down her body, tell it came to her legs and once it hit the floor it formed a puddle around her feet. She began to slip backwards as it began harder and harder to keep her footing on the slippery surface that her own blood had created.

"I-I need y-you to help m-me by finding t-that book," Sakura breathed out and looked back at the shaking boy with a smile on her face that could calm anyone with one glance.

Akihiko looked her in the eyes and jumped from the ground and began to search through book after book. Sakura smiled and looked back into the mouth of the beast. She cringed and dropped to one knee, her arms began to shake and she felt the chakra in her muscles begin to give out from the pressure.

"Y-You can do it Sakura-chan!" Akihiko yelled from the corner of the room with some books in his arms. Sakura's eyes widened and then closed with a smile, she clenched her teeth and pushed up with all her might until she was standing on both feet and with the last of her strength she pushed the beast so hard that he went flying into the lake. Sakura stood there for a moment as Akihiko watched her, until her strength gave out and she fell to the floor.

Akihiko's eyes widened as he watched her fall and when she hit the ground he began to run towards her until he saw her begin to push herself from the ground. She looked at him and nodded towards the books, he took the sign and continued to rummage through the book. Sakura laid on the floor and watched him keeping a close eye on the lake, which began to move, and the beast emerged with a deadly glare in its eyes. It slowly began to walk toward the cabin but was stopped when Neji, Naruto, Kakashi, Ten Ten, Lee, and Gai began to attack it. It closed it's eyes and with a horrific growl something began to surround it and seemed to give it more power and when it opened it's eyes the light which seemed to be chakra exploded outwards and sent Naruto, Neji, Kakashi, Ten Ten, Lee, and Gai flying the shock of the chakra knocked them out and left them defenseless. Sakura saw the chakra coming towards the cabin and raised her hand from the ground and placed it on the wood that had once been a part of the house. When she did the wood began to move and went under ground and when it emerged it grew and covered what was left of the cabin. The chakra hit it and began to splinter Sakura clenched her fist and the wood stood fast against the chakra. When the wolf saw the wall keeping him from it food it continued to run and crash into the wall, which began to shake and break under the pressure Sakura, tried her best to hold it as long as she could but her chakra failed her and she let her hand drop and it disappeared back into the ground. The beast focused back on the small house and began to slowly walk towards it again with its mouth open, which allowed blood to drip from his mouth. Akihiko turned around and was face to face with the beast, his eyes widened in terror. Suddenly a rock hit the wolf in the head and turned around, Sakura was trying to push herself from the ground. The beast began to walk towards her when he reached her he placed his paw on her back, pushing her back to the ground. Sakura closed her eyes in pain, the beast seemed to be amused and put a little more weight on Sakura's back causing her to cry out.

"Sakura here's the book!!" Akihiko yelled and Sakura looked at him, she placed her hands firmly on the ground and pushed up causing the wolf's leg to rise up slowly. With what bit of strength she had left she pushed the wolf off her and quickly jumped to her feet and ran to Akihiko dodging the wolfs falling body. The wolf was quick and was back on his feet and was right behind her, Akihiko took a step back but remained in place his body wouldn't allow him to move. Sakura glanced behind her and while she was running she turned into a blur and appeared next to him and grabbed him. Akihiko tried to look around but she was moving to fast and all he could see was the green of tree's as they passed and she jumped from the ground into a huge oak tree with the wolf right on her trail. Akihiko closed his eyes when they reached the top and it seemed that they where going to fall but he remained in place. He saw Sakura fall to the ground and land on her feet and take of with the wolf right behind her. Sakura turned around and ran towards the wolf, it opened it mouth and when she came in inches of his mouth, she placed her hand firmly on his nose and jumped on top of it. Sakura ran down the wolfs back and jumped back into the oak tree, she quickly climbed it until she reached the top branch where Akihiko stared in awe as the wolf ran at the tree.

"W-Where's the b-book??" Sakura asked as she gasped for air and placed her hands on her knees and looked up at him with sweat running down her face.

"Right here," Akihiko said while handing her the book, she took it and opened it slightly and he was shocked at how fast the pages moved as she skimmed through it. Her eye's frantically looked for something as she flipped through each page her eyebrows frowned and then lifted with excitement.

"Thanks you!!" Sakura smiled and blood trickled down her face, which made Akihiko cringe, "Know I know how to beat this demon."

"uuhhh.." Akihiko was unable to speak he was to surprised by the power that the girl before him possessed. She turned around and looked back at him, she quickly bent down and said, "Get on!"

Akihiko slowly got on her back but before he was completely on she took of again like a bullet being shot out of a gun she ran through the trees it didn't even seem like she was touching the branch's, _'it almost seems like she's flying.' _Akihiko looked down and saw the wolf right under them, it looked up at him and with one great leap jumped up and grabbed Sakura's leg and with a scream of pain she was dragged back down with him. Akihiko flew off her back and hit the ground with a painful thud, everything began to spin as he looked around and he saw Sakura being dragged around by the wolf he heard her call out to him in a panic but he could not find his voice to speak. His head spun and he looked up at the trees and suddenly everything went black.

**--------------**

**I don't know if it was short or not but sorry for the long wait I've been really busy with school and I've been having writers block but I'm happy that I finally got the next chapter out and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I've already started working on the next one so it should be out soon. Make sure to comment thxs!!!! **


End file.
